Salty's Stormy Tale
Salty's Stormy Tale is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Salty warns Thomas and Percy that a storm is coming, but is upset when they begin mimicking his voice. As a result, he is glad to be sent to collect Fergus from the smelters. Salty tells Emily that Thomas and Percy were making fun of him and Emily tells Thomas and Percy that they hurt Salty's feelings. On the way home, the storm arrives and a fuse blows in the lighthouse, confusing a ship captain out at sea. Luckily, Salty and Fergus are passing and Salty suggests that Fergus' flywheel be used to power the generator. When Salty arrives home the next day he is delighted to be lauded by, amongst others, the ship captain and the Fat Controller, even more so when Thomas and Percy apologise. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Fergus * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Captain * Douglas (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Lighthouse * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. * This episode was released on home video before Bill, Ben and Fergus in the US, meaning that the audience would not know who Fergus is. * When Salty backs into the siding, the footage is sped up. * The US version has the original music instead of the new music. It was later edited with new music for broadcasting on PBS. * This episode marks the last time of Salty as a main character until Away From the Sea. Goofs * Salty has a different horn sound. * The narrator says Salty was worried, but he looks happy. * The narrator says Salty went to the Smelter's Yard, but he just went to a different part of Brendam Docks. * There is a crew member's shirt and hand visible from behind the ship in the widescreen version during the storm. * When the narrator says "Salty knew they were making fun of him", a cattle truck behind Salty appears to be on the ground rather than the rails. * The narrator says Salty and Fergus were surprised to see a crowd waiting for them, but Salty looks tired and Fergus looks sad. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Engines to the Rescue (UK/AUS DVD) * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Packs * Classic Collection WAL * Machines Save the Day AUS * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 US * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Play Date Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.3 * Look Out! Look Out! A Great Crisis MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) Gallery File:Salty'sStormyTaletitlecard.png|UK title card File:Salty'sStormyTaleUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:Salty'sStormyTaleWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:Salty'sStormyTale.jpg File:Salty'sStormyTale1.png File:Salty'sStormyTale2.png|Thomas, Salty, and Percy File:Salty'sStormyTale3.png|Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale4.png File:Salty'sStormyTale5.png|Percy File:Salty'sStormyTale6.png File:Salty'sStormyTale7.png File:Salty'sStormyTale8.png File:Salty'sStormyTale9.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Salty'sStormyTale10.png File:Salty'sStormyTale10.jpg|Salty and Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale11.png File:Salty'sStormyTale12.png|Emily File:Salty'sStormyTale13.png File:Salty'sStormyTale14.png|Salty and Emily File:Salty'sStormyTale15.png File:Salty'sStormyTale16.png|Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Cranky File:Salty'sStormyTale17.png File:Salty'sStormyTale18.png File:Salty'sStormyTale19.png File:Salty'sStormyTale20.png File:Salty'sStormyTale21.png File:Salty'sStormyTale22.png File:Salty'sStormyTale23.png File:Salty'sStormyTale24.png File:Salty'sStormyTale25.png|Percy and Thomas File:Salty'sStormyTale26.png|Salty and Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale27.png|Fergus File:Salty'sStormyTale28.png File:Salty'sStormyTale29.png File:Salty'sStormyTale30.png File:Salty'sStormyTale31.png File:Salty'sStormyTale32.png File:Salty'sStormyTale33.png File:Salty'sStormyTale34.png|The ship File:Salty'sStormyTale35.png File:Salty'sStormyTale36.png File:Salty'sStormyTale37.png File:Salty'sStormyTale38.png File:Salty'sStormyTale39.png|The lighthouse keeper File:Salty'sStormyTale40.png File:Salty'sStormyTale41.png File:Salty'sStormyTale42.png File:Salty'sStormyTale43.png File:Salty'sStormyTale44.png File:Salty'sStormyTale45.png File:Salty'sStormyTale46.png File:Salty'sStormyTale47.png File:Salty'sStormyTale48.png File:Salty'sStormyTale49.png File:Salty'sStormyTale50.png File:Salty'sStormyTale51.png File:Salty'sStormyTale52.png File:Salty'sStormyTale53.png File:Salty'sStormyTale54.png|The Captain File:Salty'sStormyTale55.png File:Salty'sStormyTale56.png File:Salty'sStormyTale57.png File:Salty'sStormyTale58.png File:Salty'sStormyTale59.png File:Salty'sStormyTale61.png File:Salty'sStormyTale62.png File:Salty'sStormyTale63.png Episode File:Salty's Stormy Tale - British Narration|UK Narration File:Salty's Stormy Tale - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes